


Medo

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era difícil para Watanuki ver um lado positivo com relação a ter que dividir um olho com Doumeki...





	Medo

Era difícil para Watanuki ver um lado positivo com relação a ter que dividir um olho com Doumeki, mas um dos lados que ele pensou que seria ver Doumeki gritando de medo. Nas missões que eles iam juntos Watanuki era sempre o único gritando e tremendo por ver tais criaturas e Doumeki continuava calmo e impassível já que ele não podia ver o perigo eminente. Mas como esperado o universo não lhe concedeu nem aquela pequena misericórdia. Ao ver criaturas horripilantes Doumeki continuou calmo e focado e Watanuki ainda era o único gritando de medo.

Voltando pra casa após um caso com uma criatura particularmente horripilante Watanuki disse :

“Você deve ter algo faltando no seu cérebro”

Doumeki não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele e levemente ergueu a sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

“Não é normal você não sentir medo. Antes eu entendia porque você não podia vê-los mas agora você pode e você ainda age como se não fosse nada”

“Eu sinto medo as vezes. Só não das ayakashis”

“Então quando você sente medo ?”

“Eu senti hoje”

“Você acabou de dizer que você não tem medo das ayakashis”

“Não foi por causa dela. Você caiu quando ela estava por perto e eu estava longe, eu achei que talvez você estivesse machucado. Eu senti”

“Bem, hum...não é sobre esse tipo de medo que eu estou falando idiota”

“Certo. Então eu suponho que eu não sinto medo”

“Como eu disse você é um anormal”

“E você lá é normal Watanuki ?”

“Cala a boca”

Normalmente Doumeki voltaria para o silêncio habitual, mas Watanuki suspeitava que só porque ele havia dito pro outro rapaz ficar calado Doumeki resolveu continuar falando.

“Eu sinto bem menos medo agora do que antes, eu posso saber onde o perigo está só com os meus olhos. Saber é sempre melhor do que não saber”

“Eu acho que nisso nós somos diferentes, eu sempre prefiro não saber, não ver”

O rosto de Doumeki já estava sério, mas após Watanuki dizer aquilo havia uma certa sombriedade que não havia antes em seu semblante.

“Eu já notei isso”


End file.
